Telefonema na madrugada
by flor do deserto
Summary: Inuyasha liga para Kagome as três horas da manhã, o que pode ser tão importante para ele falar que simplismente não pode esperar até amanhcer?


**Olá, Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Telefonema na madrugada.**

_Vá para o inferno animal.

_Que jeito é esse de atender ao telefone, mocinha?

_É o jeito que se atende quando alguém te liga de madrugada quando você deveria estar dormindo.

_Mesmo esse alguém sendo eu?

_Quem é você?

_Não acredito que não reconhece a minha voz ao telefone!

_São três da manha e eu estou grogue de sono, eu não reconheceria nem a voz da minha mãe. Diga logo quem é você.

_Inuyasha.

_Ah... É mesmo esse alguém sendo você.

_Como é que eu nunca percebi como minha namorada é mal humorada desse jeito?

_Da mesma forma que eu nunca percebi como meu namorado é irritante.

_Cheque Matt.

_Eu espero que seja algo importante para que você tenha me ligando as três da manha.

_E se não for importante?

_Eu vou desligar na sua cara, e quando for de dia e eu tiver acordado **de verdade**, vou te enforcar com o fio do telefone.

_Algo importante como?

_Meu avô caiu da escada, e agora está no hospital?

_Quem mora com ele é você e não eu.

_Certo, então... Você caiu da escada?

_Não.

_Foi atropelado ou qualquer coisa assim?

_Se a resposta fosse sim, como é que eu estaria te ligando?

_Então você foi preso, e esta me ligando para ir pagar sua fiança?

_Porque eu seria preso?

_Por perturbação da paz.

_Quando eu perturbei a paz?

_Agora mesmo, por exemplo, você está perturbando a **minha **paz me acordando as três da manha.

_Ninguém vai me prender por isso.

_Então o que é? Sua casa esta pegando fogo?

_Não.

_Então o carro de Ian Somerhalder enguiçou na porta da sua casa?

_Ei, porque ficou tão feliz de repente?

_Porque eu queria que o carro dele enguiçasse na **minha** porta.

_Feh... Pare com esse ar sonhador... Espera um pouco, me deixa ver se eu entendi você está dizendo que você acha que o seu avô ou eu cair da escada, ou então eu ser atropelado, ou ser preso, ou a minha casa pegar fogo, é tão importante quanto o carro de esse Ian Somerhalder enguiçar na minha porta?

_Exatamente.

_Não. O carro dele não enguiçou na minha porta!

_Ah.

_Não faça essa voz de decepcionada!

_Está bem, vou fingir que estou **super feliz**, por ser acordada, justo quando eu estava sonhando com ele.

_Você estava sonhando com ele?

_Isso não vem ao caso.

_Afinal quem é esse cara?

_É aquele ator super gato de "Diários do Vampiro" que faz o Damon.

_Você é muito cara de pau, para chamar outro cara de gato na minha frente.

_E você é muito cara de pau para me acordar as três da manha. E eu não estou na sua frente, estou na minha cama me perguntando por que diabos eu não vou até a sua casa agora mesmo para te esganar por isso.

_Você devia me agradecer, por ter te acordado quando você estava sonhando com outro cara que não era seu namorado.

_Ah quem dera.

_O foi que você suspirou?

_Nada, e se é assim amanha eu te ligo de madrugada para você acordar e parar de sonhar com a Taylor Swift, então você me agradece.

_Quem te contou que eu sonho com ela?

_Sesshoumaru.

_Aquele...!

_Não adianta fingir que está irritado, eu sei que o Souta também fica te contando os meus podres.

_Que? Quem te disse?

_Você.

_Quando?

_Agora mesmo, quando eu joguei verde e você confirmou.

_Droga!

_Alô?

_Vovô?

_Kagome! Com quem é que está falando as três da manha?

_Hã... Bom dia Senhor Higurashi.

_Vocês não poderiam esperar até amanha para se falarem?

_Mas foi o Inuyasha quem ligou vovô!

_E você atendeu.

_Mas o senhor queria que eu fizesse o que? Deixasse tocando e acordasse a casa toda?

_Ela tem razão.

_E você, não tinha nada que ficar ligando para a minha casa tamanha as três da madrugada meu jovem!

_Eu te disse! Há!

_Eu só queria dizer uma coisa para ela.

_Então diga logo.

_Hum...

_O que?

_O senhor poderia desligar a extensão para eu dizer?

_Certo, mas desliguem logo.

_Claro... E vovô?

_O que?

_O que está fazendo acordado há essa hora?

_Estava pegando um lanche na cozinha.

_E como sabia que eu e Inuyasha estávamos falando ao telefone?

_Vi essa luzinha vermelha acesa no telefone da sala e peguei para ver o que era.

_Ah.

_Senhor Higurashi?

_O que é?

_Poderia desligar? É que eu quero dizer uma coisa muito, muito importante para a sua neta.

_Está bem, mas desliguem logo.

_PI._

_E então?

_ "E então" o que?

_O que é isso de tão importante que você tem pra me dizer, que não pode esperar até amanhecer?

_Ah, isso.

_É, isso. Agora diga logo.

_Eu só queria dizer que...

_Que...?

_Que eu amo você.

_Tu. Tu. Tu._

_Inuyasha, o que foi que você disse?

_Tu. Tu. Tu._

_Inuyasha?

_Tu. Tu. Tu._

_Droga! E o maldito ainda conseguiu me fazer perder o sono!

**Fim.**

**Ei, você que chegou até aqui! Está vendo aquele botão ai em baixo escrito "Review this Chapter"? Que tal clicar e fazer um comentário, só pra dizer que leu? Juro que não dói e faz bem ao coração da autora!**


End file.
